This Life is so Crazy
by Sir-Pimpmaster-Arthur
Summary: America finally gains up the courage to ask Molossia out on a date, filled with fluff and rated T for Molossia's mouth


Molossia went through the stack yet again and scoffed at the large amount of paperwork with a sigh. "Fucking paperwork, I don't know why I have so much; I'm a damn micro nation for crying out loud." With a huff he looked across the conference table. Oh, so Alfred was talking to Arthur again, as usual.

"Can't he just fuck off so I can get what's truly mine? I am inside of America after all; all you did was raise the brat. Not like you guys are even that close to each other on the map anyway, that bastard." As per usual he almost gave England the bird but decided against it since Alfred was facing this way and not him. He rolled his eyes and picked up the stack of papers. Like he even had a chance anyway, rumor was that America had something for England anyway. No use in chasing after that asshole if the feelings aren't even returned.

As he turned to walk down the hallway, he heard a yell from behind him. "Oh, what the fuck does he want now?" He mumbled to himself to see the American nation running after him. He felt a small blush creep on his face as the other approached and ignored it; Alfred was probably too thick to notice it anyway. He turned away and kept walking despite the other coming after him.

"Hey! Molossia! Wait up buddy! I have to talk with you about something!" With a small shake of his head he stopped and waited for the other, not turning around to face him.

"Yes? What is it America?" He could feel the other looking at him, the gaze almost burning the back of his neck. Probably out of embarrassment. Why did he have to be such a fucking pansy when it came to this?

"Oh, um, can you just join me in this room for a second? It won't take long." He turned around and saw the other fiddling with his fingers. With a sigh he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever I suppose I can." He noticed that Alfred perked up a bit with that stupid…perfect grin on his face.

"Great! Well then, just follow me inside okay?" Alfred walked inside of the slightly smaller conference room; the walls were beige and kept quite a professional atmosphere about them. He wondered if this was where they held the conferences before the world got so big, maybe even before Alfred was around. Hrm. Maybe not, oh well. The desk was notably smaller and the room smelled like old books. There were maps hanging up on the opposite end of the room from them, but they almost looked inaccurate and had a yellow tinge to them. He turned his head back to the main reason he was even here in the first place, notice that Alfred had a slight blush of his own, covering his nose and cheeks.

"So...ah… how has the weather been as of late there?" America rubbed up and down his arm in nervousness, or at least it looked that way. And of course it probably was.

"Oh cut the crap Jones, I can tell there's something more on your mind." Alfred visibly flinched as if he didn't expect that, or if he didn't expect himself to be so goddamn nervous. He swallowed thickly and started to sweat a bit. He didn't expect Alfred to be _this _nervous. It was like he had to say something- wait a minute. He wasn't going to- No that's impossible he liked England! He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. No point in having such low fucking self-esteem.

"Oh, um alright. What I was trying to say earlier was….?" Molossia blinked in surprise at the other and his sunglasses slipped down his face a bit.

"What was that America? I couldn't quite here your muttering." Alfred took another deep breath in order to calm himself down. The hero couldn't be so nervous anyway!

"I said, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Alfred visibly blushed after saying this. Molossia almost let his jaw drop open, but he kept his cool about it all. He shrugged it off as if it was nothing; it wasn't like he had a crush on him since '03, no not at all. What would make you think that? Haha. Though in response to Alfred, who looked like he was about to collapse from embarrassment, he nodded.

"Sure...I guess I could go on a date with you, ya bastard. But you have to pay!" America breathed out a huge sigh of relief at his answer. Molossia didn't exactly have a smile, but was noticeably happier than usual. He let out a sigh of relief also, but wait….

"Wait, don't you have a crush on Arthur or whatever the fuck his name is?" Alfred looked puzzled and confused at the question.

"No, why would you think that?" Alfred quirked a brow in suspicion. Molossia made motions with his hands in order to get the point across to him. "Ohhh, nah. I would never think of Arthur like that, he's more like a brother to me. Kinda like Mattie!" Molossia then allowed a smile to grace his face.

"Alright then, good. So ah, this date…" He drifted off.

"Right! I'll pick you up around…seven P.M. your time, alright?" He nodded in agreement.

"Seven it is then. I'll be waiting at my hotel for the night, alright? I'll meet you at the entrance from there and that where you can pick me up."

"Alright, see you then!" Alfred exited the room, but not before winking at him and blowing an air-kiss. Molossia sighed at the other. Oh it was going to be a long night. He finally allowed the blush and grin to cross his face as no one was left but him. And with a small skip in his step, he left to go get ready for his date.

~MolAme~

"Fucking bastard being late, and on the first date too. Un-fucking-believable!" Molossia paced around the outside of his hotel while he waited for Alfred. It was a little colder than he was used to; after all, he was used to the striking heat and humidity of Nevada. Not the blistering cold of Alfred's capital. He suppressed a shiver as he continued to wait. No way in hell was he going to admit that he was nervous and anxious. It was just the cold that was making him so jumpy, yes that's what it was. He checked his watch again, and to his surprise he was actually early. He grunted and looked out spotting the energetic American running down the sidewalk toward him.

"Hey Molossia! I didn't expect you to be out so early already!" He blushed a bit as America ran towards him. It would have been a lie to say that he wasn't handsome. He huffed and looked away but noticed Alfred had something in his hand, it looked like a basket of some sort.

"Oh hello there, and of course I'm already fucking here, who wouldn't be early for a date?" Alfred chuckled at him.

"My, my, someone has some colorful language tonight don't they?"

"This is how I always am in case you haven't noticed. Just because I'm on a date doesn't mean I lay down my weapon." Well, this wasn't completely true. Of course he was a bit more mild than usual for him. But he had to be better than usual because he was on a date with someone he had been crushing on for nine years.

"Ah, of course I've noticed. You're worse than Arthur and Lovino sometimes you know?" Alfred laughed loudly and then began to settle down. "Anyway, I'm going to take you stargazing tonight, isn't that cool? And that's what the picnic basket is for, it has dinner inside. If you can stand having the usual for dinner."

"Wow, aren't you Mister Romantic, anyway, let's start moving, we can't stay in this freeze your ass off place much longer unless we want to get frostbite." And this made Alfred make that annoyingly happy laugh again.

"Okay, alright. I understand okay? Let's get moving then, I know the perfect spot to stargaze tonight." The smile on his face was genuine as he held out his hand. Then noticing Molossia's expression he quickly withdrew. "I mean unless you don't uh want to…that's fine too I guess." He glanced away with a huge blush on his face and grabbed the American's hand. Alfred grinned as he squeezed Molossia's hand and they were off to their next destination.

"So, how have you been lately?" He said as the smile stayed on his face, causing an almost permanent glow about him.

"I suppose I've been better. But, it is nice, being here with you." He trailed off to barely a whisper at that part, not wanting to injure his pride he tried to keep up for so long. But this only gave the American an even bigger ego and made his smile spread even wider. "Oh stop that Alfred, that fucking grin of yours is huge." He bumped the other on the shoulder, not being very effective at quieting him.

"Aww, someone's a bit shy. You just need to brighten up and get to know the world as it is, not keep shutting yourself in as some type of outcast. And there's no need to cuss so much, you'd be a lot cuter if you didn't do that so much you know." Molossia immediately flushed at that. No one had ever called him cute, and like he believed he was in the first place- because he wasn't.

"I'm not fucking cute, you got that straight Yank?" He huffed and stayed turned away but not loosening his grip on the other's hand.

"Alight, whatever you say, but you can't hide from me forever you know~" Molossia rolled his eyes with a huff. The rest of the walk to the fields was pretty much spent in silence, just the two enjoying each other's company, not worrying about anything else in life, just focusing on each other and looking forward to the night they would spend together. So close to Valentine's Day too, so couples flooded the streets and the frost and ice glistened on each patch of grass or each mud puddle they came across. It was odd to him, to see frost and ice as he had never seen it before. Sure it could get so cold your balls would freeze off, but he had never seen frost or natural ice before, and it quite intrigued him.

And how his breath billowed into clouds before him that was definitely a new one on him. It was an odd feeling, the fact of not watching from the sidelines, but actually being in the life he had wanted to live for quite a while. He always thought that Alfred had something for Arthur and not himself. This almost felt surreal. Everything seemed so simple being beside Alfred conquering their problems together. Now he was starting to sound like some fucking teenage girl so he shook his head.

"You alright Molossia?" Alfred looked over at him curiously and he gave a slight nod.

"As good as I'll ever be I suppose, even though I'm with a late bastard." Alfred laughed again. Is that all he ever did? Laugh all of his trouble away? With a grunt he faced forward as Alfred looked at him with a smile.

"My God, you're gorgeous, I have no clue why you would even go out with me, but I suppose this means I'll have to be your hero now, huh?" With that he flushed deeply and couched a bit.

"Now let's get something straight Jones, just because we're dating doesn't mean I need someone to look after me, you hear?" Alfred scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You really are starting to sound like Arthur you know." Molossia was about to reply to that when the American cut him off. "Anyway, we're here now so you can stop with all that." Molossia took a look around and noticed everything looked beautiful. The frost was lit up by the full moon and stars above, which twinkled fiercely like they did where he lived. The clearing had soft, rolling hills along with trees and flowers dotted the landscape. Each blade was covered in a thick coating of frost making them glisten in the moonshine. It was the perfect picture of tranquility. Well, until the American broke the silence.

"Oh, right, so um, would you like to go eat dinner now then? I brought a lot of blankets so we wouldn't be cold! In case we do fall asleep out here, we don't want to get chills or anything."

"Right, so lead the way then Alfred. I'll follow you." Alfred grinned before letting go of his hand and taking off into the field.

"Hey! That's not fair you asshole, wait up for me!" Molossia took off after him into the field, hearing the sound of crunching grass beneath him. They sprinted until they got to a slightly smaller hill, with a tree on the top, the kind you always see couples under in those sappy chick flicks, with eternal love and all that shit. He lost track of the other as he ran up the hill and looked around for him. "Where the hell could he have gone?" He looked underneath the tree he saw the basket and blankets. "Where the fuck are you Al-" He got cut off as he was tackled by someone or something. "Who the fuck are you and get off!" He flailed until he saw the American hovering above him with a smirk on his face. He gave Molossia a kiss on the cheek before getting up and tumbling on the blankets.

"You should have seen that coming! Or are you too old now?" He chuckled.

"You're lucky I knew who you were, or else I would have fucking murdered you!" It came out as a bit weak. Then again he was covered in a blush from the kiss Alfred had given him. He pouted and walked over to the blanket, sitting beside the other.

"No need to be in such a bad mood, after all I did give you a kiss~" He purred with a wink following afterwards.

"Oh shut up," He mumbled before looking at the basket. "Anyway, what did you bring for this 'Romantic Picnic in the Moonlight which I probably got the idea from a Chick Flick'?" Alfred scoffed at that remark.

"What? You thought I'd actually watch one of those soppy films to get date ideas for us? Please, I just like the view of the stars from here." In actual honesty Alfred did watch a romantic film beforehand, but he was a hero, and those things are way too girly for him, and especially to use on his date. "And, anyway, like I said it's the usual, hamburgers and fries!" He shoved the basket to Molossia in order to look inside, and it was indeed, hamburgers and fries.

"Well, I can tell you didn't take the idea from one of those sappy chick flicks because that is definitely not proper date food." He shook his head and pushed the offed food away. "But thanks anyway I suppose."

"Oh, well uh-"

"We'll just watch the stars the rest of the night if that's okay with you? I mean, I'm not very hungry anyway, I ate before I left the hotel." Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Me too, so just, sit back and watch the stars the rest of the night then? And maybe…do some cuddling?" Molossia looked at the other in surprise to find his face beet red. He gave a sigh with a small smile.

"Maybe we will later on, but now, let's just enjoy the scenery." As he said scenery he could feel Alfred looking at him, and his gaze burned like fire on his cheeks, making him flush an even darker red.

"Yes, let's enjoy the scenery." Molossia gave a small yawn and leaned against the tree behind him, watching how Alfred came over as his shades slid down his nose. That made things even weirder, since he practically lived in them; it was quite rare when he actually took them off. He pushed them back up his nose and noticed how Alfred was trying to put his arm around his shoulders using the yawn technique. "Oh my god Jones, you are such a pansy." But, despite this, he had a half smile on his face. "Just put it down already." Alfred grinned back at him and set his arm down. Molossia felt an almost electric shock go through him at the contact and flinched at first, but then he relaxed.

"Are you alright? You seem startled by that, I mean you did flinch after all."

"I can't help it, hush up." He retorted to the other.

"Jeeze, I didn't mean it in a bad-" He was cut off as he felt the other lean into him a bit with a nervous smile on Molossia's face. Alfred gave him a shit-eating grin and looked up at the stars alongside of him. Molossia wasn't sure how much time passed, seconds, minutes, maybe even hours before he felt butterflies stir inside of him. His body was telling him to do something, he wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he knew it was something big, a pretty risky step in a new relationship like this. Well, not too risky, but something that wasn't just hugging or leaning on Alfred, no. His body was craving a kiss from him, and that was incredibly awkward. He fidgeted a bit and this got the other's attention.

"Molossia, is there something wrong at all?" America turned to the other, and Molossia looked back at him. They both flushed deeply once they noticed how far away their faces were from each other, but he noticed it was now or never. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, turning his head a bit for better access. As his lips connected with Alfred's it felt like fireworks exploded in between them, and the sparks were flying. The seconds ticked by like hours as he pulled away, finding that Alfred had pretty much the same expression on his face. "Wow." He whispered in between them.

"Wow is right, that was really something, wasn't it?" Molossia almost stuttered out as he leaned against the other once more.

"So, ah, it's almost eleven o' clock, would you like to just go to bed now?" Molossia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that sounds nice I suppose." He grunted out, trying not to become too soft on the other. As Alfred set up where they were supposed to sleep, he couldn't help having that huge smile on his face. He finally kissed Alfred F Jones, and that was an excellent feeling in itself.

"Alright, they're ready when you are."

"Time for bed then, I suppose." He scooted over to the make-shift bed next to Alfred's and slipped under the covers next to the other. "Good night Alfred."

"Goodnight Molossia~" Alfred whispered before Molossia started to drift off and fall asleep. As the blackness of sleep overtook him, he could feel protective arms around him, as if saying 'he's mine now, and will be forever more.' Molossia couldn't help but smile at that as he slipped off into a peaceful and dream-filled sleep with his brand new boyfriend.

**AN: Wow, that was the longest fanfic I've ever written, I hope you all enjoyed the fluff I put into this one **

**Thanks for reading, R&R please /ouo/**


End file.
